Demons
The '''Demons '''are Halloween's noble fiends. These prideful souls were considered the 'original' denizens of Halloween. They still consider themselves one step above and beyond the other factions, and enjoy flaunting their wealth and status as they pursue their great ambitions. Some may consider them stuck-up and pretentious based on how they view and treat the other denizens. Demons/Daemon 1. (noun) devil, fiend, demon, daemon, daimon an evil supernatural being 2. (noun) monster, fiend, devil, demon, ogre a cruel wicked and inhuman person 3. (noun) demon someone extremely diligent or skillful Appearance Despite traditional interpretations, Demons maintain a human-like appearance with few exceptions. One of the main traits that all demons share are claw-like elongated nails, which serve as their only physical defence and therefore do not break easily. Another trait that most demons share are horns of some sort. These horns can range in location from classically placed on the head, to spine-like protusions across the body. Occasionally, a demon will also have wings, with a style varying between species. Another clear indicator of demons are the clothing that they wear. Demons often son elegant clothing from past time periods. There are a few exceptions to this rule, and most often it is the younger demons who test the waters with more modern clothing styles. Society In demon society, politics can greatly impact one's social status. More often than not, demons will be in political spats with each other, though they have been known to band together against other races that threaten their status. A few demons are noted for fine arts, as they dislike getting their hands directly dirty once reaching a certain level of power. However, not all demons persue social status, some just prefer (and perhaps are destined) for average unassuming lives. Depending on the demon's subspecies, a demon can be very withdrawn, but most demons like to exaggerate their natural charms. For example, some try to manipulate their natural abilities to give them a charisma in order to rally other demons and denizens of Halloween to their respective causes. Though their persuit for popularity is probably the most obvious, demons are also just as notorious for being underhanded creatures, such as trickster demons. Demons, because of their generally high status in society, are also often arrogant and vain. They will often try to gain things of social value: fame, money, and wealth. They are also known to offer their services to others, but it comes with price... Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Demons are known to have FEAR that naturally boosts a their unique personal abilities. It is common to see a demon use fear to boost charisma, speed, charm, and other such traits. Additionally, demons all have unqiue magical adeptness. This adeptness is not as high as a witch/reaper/warlock that has studied spells, but they can hold their own pretty well based on natural talent alone. Some demon's can shapeshift into another form. Some examples of forms demons have been known to take are large hounds, spectral snakes, and other such forms. However, unlike monsters, this is usually not their true form and requires some focus in Fear to pull off the transformation. Finally, demons have been known to help others with simple paid services, otherwise known as contracts. These contracts are quite harmless within the boundaries of Halloween. However, there have been some documentations of demons dominating FEAR in the human world through the use of contracts. Weaknesses One of the biggest weaknesses and fears a demon has is being summoned by those who know their full name. As a byproduct of this fear, many demons take on fake names when interacting with others. Eventually, stronger demons inbued with the proper FEAR are able to refuse a summon, even if their full name, last name and mother's maiden name is known. It is well known that most demons are not particularly physically strong. Some are, but most are tricksters, preferring to use special abilities and magic in actual combat. If you get one in at close range and it cannot use its magic, the demon is forced to use what little strength they have to try and take on their enemy. Finally, Demons are greatly affected by magic used outside of Halloween. This makes traveling slightly harder for demons, especially young ones that haven't grown into enough power yet to safely travel the other worlds on their own. It's a dirty secret demons try to hide as much as possible, as they refuse to acknowledge their weaknesses with others. Relationships With Other Factions Demons have a very strong opinion about those around them, thanks to their arrogance and percieved high status in Halloween. They hate nearly all species of common Monsters, especially those that show violent tendancies. Demons consider monsters 'lesser' in terms of social standing, and go out of their way to avoid creeple from the faction. Another faction that they have a love/hate relaitonship with is the Reapers. If they run into a reaper that is not a witch/wizard, Demons will put up with them as business partners. However, they always will view this faction as filled with creeple who do their own dirtywork and that of others, which leaves a lot of disdain. There are three races that Demons enjoy putting up with: Vampire/Nosferatu, Ghosts and Witches/Warlocks. Vampires/Nosferatu are welcomed fondly by Daemons into their social groups, mostly because long long ago, Vampires and Daemons were biologically cousins and are still loosely affiliated as such. Another Undead that Daemons can't get enough of are Ghosts. Again, long long ago, Ghosts were considered 'incorporeal daemons' and were vaguely accepted into the demon ranks. After their reassignment officially as merely 'Undead', Daemon's still kept a fond watch on them. While not as openly accepted in public as Vampires/Nosferatu are, they are still considered a friendly group. Finally, particular demons/daemons might choose to align themselves with a Witch or Warlock to boost each other's powers, and work as allies. This is a union that has gone as far back as anyone can remember, and even if they are 'unbound' to one another, Daemons generally have a lot of respect for the arcane arts of Magicians. See Also List of Current Demons Category:Terms Category:Guides Category:Factions